He Wanted to Feel Something
by JMolover13
Summary: Graham just wanted to feel something... the closest he came to feeling anything was when Regina first came to him... Tumblr Prompt. Regina/Graham.


**AN: I am no good at the smut… this is a sad attempt for this Anon… Hope you enjoy.**

She told him to be there at 11. She told him she'd have the window unlocked and if he wanted it, he would have to work for it. She was sitting at her vanity in her silk robe and lingerie. She was just finishing with herself when she heard rustling and grunting coming from the roof outside her window. She smirked to herself and when he finally stumbled in, she spoke, "I knew you were smarter than you looked." When his brows knit, she continued, "Oh no… Don't worry… It's a compliment… use it to your advantage, Sheriff." She touched his scruff delicately.

They both stood there a moment, neither daring to move until the other did. Finally Regina took the lead. She stepped forward and brought his lips to hers in a surprisingly tender kiss. She couldn't help herself as her body melted into his strong arms, nor could she help the tingle that she felt all over when he clung to her like a vice.

She felt his scruff scratch at her neck as he moved his lips down to her collarbone. She sighed with a smile gracing her lips as her fingers dug into his hair and held him there. He in turn grabbed her ass before he ran his hands down the back of her thighs and picked her up.

They made it to her bed in two steps. He laid her down, still kissing at her collarbone and moving subtly to her chest. She heard his shoes drop on the floor and she helped him with his jacket. He sat on his knees and she sat up, her nimble fingers worked on the buttons on his vest while he ripped at his tie. After both items were gone, he ripped the tucked in button up from the top of his corduroys and quickly disposed of it as well.

He pushed her back down in a heated kiss; it was all teeth and tongue. He settled in between her legs and she could feel how ready he already was. She smirked and rolled them over, "Well, my, my Sheriff…" She didn't need to finish her sentence as she ground down on him, telling him what she was impressed with silently.

They stared what seemed to be straight into each other's souls. He held her hips steady with one hand then sat up, keeping her in his lap, and took her cheek with his free hand, "I just want to feel something." He pleaded with her, "Please… anything."

Regina slid her hands up his naked arms and let her fingertips play with the scruff, "I think I can do that." She said as she brought him up for another kiss then pushed him back down flat on the bed before following him, "But first…" She licked his lips with the tip of her tongue before she sat back up, straddling him.

She held his eyes for a few moments as her fingers scratched down the length of his body from his shoulders. He held her stare right up until one hand's fingers left his happy trail and moved to the collar of her silk robe. She smirked when his eyes zoned in on them. She ran her fingers along the edge of the robe down to the top of her chest and back up; the other hand worked at the fly of his pants. She trailed the hand that was on her down to the top of her breast again before opening the robe just a little more as the hand at his pant undid the zipper.

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt her finger lightly graze his dick. He almost shuttered with want at this point. She'd had him throbbing since she called him that evening… he'd had to wait four hours—he's had a case to finish up as well. His palms dug into his eyes for a moment before he sat up again quickly, almost knocking her over. One hand instinctively shot around her and the other ripped at the silk belt on that God forsaken robe. He turned them back over and nipped over her chest and down to her stomach, where he could smell her want, then he nipped up again, thoroughly ravaging her body.

She grinned and bit her lip before turning them back over once more, resuming her position over his pants. She slid the robe from her shoulders and her hands went to the hook of her bra. She let it slowly fall down her arms then threw it to the side. She leant all the way back over so that her lips were just over his, "Sheriff, do you feel anything yet?"

"I feel want." He slowly whispered out.

"Is that good enough? Wanting someone?"

"Yes." He captured her lips in his and turned them over a final time.

They both worked his pants and boxers down until he could kick them off, then he moved back to her. He kissed her lightly as his thumbs traced her hips. He kissed down to her chest and made her mewl for him…although, he'd never tell her she did and she would never admit she had if she knew it. He kissed down that perfect stomach once more, and Regina couldn't take much more, "Sheriff." She breathed out, closing her eyes as she felt him blow on her now soaked underwear before moving up and giving her midriff a kiss as he removed the garment from her in and intimately delicate way. He hovered over her as he positioned himself. He leaned down and kissed her as he slowly moved into her inch by inch.

They formed a steady rhythm that only the two of them could keep time with. He held her eyes the whole time… want wasn't good enough like it had been just minutes before. He needed more than want, more than lust… He begged the high heavens for it as he stared straight into the mayor's soul. It was when her eyes changed, when they bore into him like she owned him and owned his emotions, when they looked so intently at him that he knew she had the power to control every part of him—even his desires—that it was all over for them both. She tightened around him and he couldn't stand anymore; they both let go.

He rolled off of her and tried to look into her eyes again; he tried to see that control once more, but she never looked his direction again. She simply turned to her side, facing away from him, "The choice is yours, Sheriff. You can stay or leave. Whatever you feel."

Whatever he feels… Did he feel something pulling him closer to the mayor? He didn't know, but he knew that the look in her eyes just before they came was what compelled him to stay.


End file.
